Epifanía
by Ellie77
Summary: Solos los dos, al calor del fuego en esa pequeña habitación. Ceder ante el deseo y dejarse llevar por el momento... Fue la mejor manera de revelar sus sentimientos/KidxChrona/lemmon/


_**H**__ola!_

_**B**__ien, antes de iniciar, quiero decir que si voy a actualizar mis otros fics, pero no podía resistirme a escribir y publicar esta idea. Para ser sincera estoy un tanto nerviosa, nunca he publicado un lemon (una vez traducí uno así que esa vez no cuanta). La idea surgió mientras escuchaba una canción en particular (trata sibre sexo, ¡primera canción que escucho que habla sobre SEXO!), de hecho el nombre de la canción le da título al fic, es del grupo español "La Oreja De Van Gogh" y pertenece al disco "Cometas por el cielo" (La canción es un extra, pero aún así, es mucho mejor que otras que conforman el disco al menos así lo creo yo). Y de pronto ¡ZAZ! Llegó la idea y me puse a escribirla en mi cuaderno de cálculo (siempre escribo todo ahí, me aburría mucho en esa clase). Así que la he publicado para que la conozcan y me ayuden. Quiero mejorar con este género ya que planeo poner lemon en otros fics. _

_**E**__stoy bastante nerviosa, es la primera vez que publico algo así. Este es un one-shot, y es bastante largo, muuucho. Pero creo que es mejor publicarlo de una sola vez, así no se queda a medias ni nada._

_**E**__sto es un KidxChrona. Si la pareja no es de tu agrado, mejor no leas. Aquí Chrona es una chica ya que en lo personal yo creo que es fémina. Intenté conservar las personalidades de cada uno, espero que no haya quedado muy OC. Y como una aclaración, la trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno, eso quiere decir que ambos son personas comunes, ¡solo simples mortales!_

_**Q**__uería agradecer a Jumbiie Hana y a Ren Miyamoto (te amo!), ellas me animaron a subirlo, espero que les guste._

_**S**__in más que decir vamos a lo importante, el fic._

* * *

_**Soul Eater pertenece a su respectivo creador Atsushi Ōkubo. Jamás será mio, de ser así, habría SoulxMaka a montones y habría insinuaciones KidxChrona, ah, y Black Star ya hubiera superado a los Dioses. En pocas palabras, sería shojo no shonen XD. La canción pertenece a LODVG.**_

* * *

_**Epifanía**_

"_Ni yo debo, ni tú puedes__  
__Te suspiro por última vez__  
__Pero son dos labios tan corteses__  
__Que caen como la nieve, encima de mi piel._

_Solos tu y yo, Descubriéndonos__  
__Despeinando a besos tanto amor, sobrenatural__  
__Manto sideral, sobre los dos__  
__Una epifanía de amor__  
__Sin confesión._

_Con tus dedos en mi espalda__  
__Me dibujas para adivinar__  
__Y al seguir tus manos insolentes__  
__Mi cuerpo se estremece__  
__Y dejo de pensar._

_Es electricidad__  
__Ultra pasional, sin condición__  
__Con este epitafio,__  
__Se va nuestra amistad."_

* * *

**L**lovía tan fuerte, parecía que el cielo se caería a pedazos. Ella caminaba sin un rumbo fijo en realidad. Su mirada, triste y vacía, se encontraba clavada en el suelo, viendo como las gotas chocaban contra el pavimento logrando acumularse en infinidad de charcos. El uniforme escolar no era lo suficientemente cálido como para arroparla por completo. El frió se colaba por su suéter, y aunque las calcetas negras eran bastante largas, no lograban hacerla entrar en calor. Se abrazaba a sí misma, en un intento de calentar su cuerpo. Estornudó. Se sorbió la nariz, un acto poco femenino, pero ¿qué importaba? Nadie le veía en realidad; las personas que cruzaban a su lado estaban tan absortas en sus vidas que no podían detenerse siquiera para pensar en ella, todos estaban absortos en su propio mundo, en sus problemas, nadie ni siquiera era capaz de notar la pena en su mirada.

Hasta que se cruzó con él.

También estaba ataviado en el uniforme escolar, en su mano izquierda llevaba un paraguas mientras la otra la mantenía oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón. La miraba sorprendido, con una mezcla de sorpresa, e inclusive, lastima. Se acercó. Colocó el paraguas encima de ella en un intento de que las gotas de agua ya no golpearan su pálido rostro. Ya no tenía caso tal acción, ella ya estaba empapada, pero él siempre era caballeroso y más en momentos así.

—Chrona —le llamó logrando que ella levantara levemente el rostro —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y sin siquiera un abrigo! Te vas a enfermar.

No pareció importarle demasiado la advertencia, a decir verdad, le daba igual. Si se enfermaba o no, si moría o no ¡qué importaba! Nadie se preocuparía e realidad.

—Lo siento, Kid —susurró, él apenas pudo distinguir su voz la cual parecía combinarse con el sonido de la lluvia caer.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —"muchas cosas en realidad" pensó, mas no diría nada, no le gustaba preocupar a sus amigos, menos a él.

—¿Segura?

Asintió, y antes de que el pudiese decirle algo más comenzó a alejarse. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería decirle la verdad. No quería confesarle que sí se encontraba mal y que lo único culpable era…

"—_¡Estoy enamorada de él, amiga!"_

—Chrona.

Pero a parecer él no le ayudaría con su plan. La tomó del brazo, evitando que se retirara, la jaló hacia sí. Pudo verse reflejada en la dorada mirada de su acompañante. Sintió su cuerpo tiritar, y no precisamente por lo frió del clima. No pudo seguir viéndolo a la cara, apartó sus ojos de inmediato. No quería que Kid la viese sonrojada por tan mínimo contacto.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —Propuso.

No, no, ¡no! Ella no sabría lidiar con eso.

—Yo… yo…

—Por favor, no me gusta verte así.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que decir esas palabras? Era demasiado para ella, no podía resistirse, y menos al percatarse del leve tono de suplica impregnado en la voz del chico. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras su cabeza asentía como si esta tuviera vida propia.

—Mi casa queda cerca, vamos.

* * *

**N**o era la primera vez que pisaba la mansión Death —aunque tal vez sería la última—. La decoración seguía tal y como la recordaba, minimalista, elegante, _simétrica_, manías de Kid, las cuales nunca le incomodaron. El chico la había guiado hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. No recordaba haber estado ahí jamás, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que esa habitación existía, aunque no podía negar que era bastante acogedora.

Se removió incomoda en el sofá de tapiz negro. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y aunque ella había insistido en sentarse en el suelo, Kid no le dejó. Dirigió su vista a la chimenea que se encontraba frente a ella. Realmente era reconfortante sentir el calor que desprendía el fuego, eso hizo que su temperatura corporal se normalizara.

—He vuelto —anunció Kid, justo cuando entraba a la habitación con una bandeja entre sus manos.

La colocó en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sofá. Él se sentó a su lado, y la miró de reojo. Sabía que Chrona no contaría nada, ella nunca lo hacía, a menos que se le preguntara directamente, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Era su amiga más querida y lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incomoda.

—¿Quieres tu café con azúcar? —Preguntó para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Con tres cucharadas, por favor.

Obedeció. Sirvió las cuatro cucharadas en la taza de café que había traído para ella, en cuanto hubo revuelto el contenido se lo entregó. Al tomar la taza, Chrona fue capaz de rozar los dedos del chico. Un contacto suave, casi imperceptible, pero para ella era demasiado.

"—_Ya somos novios ¿puedes creerlo?"_

Esas palabras volvieron a hacer eco en su mente. Retiró su tacto de forma brusca y se concentró en beber el contenido de la taza. Kid le imitó. Permanecieron unos instantes de esa manera, cada uno sumergido en su mundo, sin atreverse a cruzar una sola mirada siquiera.

—Tengo frió —susurró. Kid la miró de forma compasiva, aunque luego cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

—¿Me dirás lo que sucede? —Se aventuró a preguntar, logrando que Chrona por fin le encarará.

Permaneció muda ante el cuestionamiento. No podía decirle nada, ¡nada! Eso sería traicionar la confianza de _ella _y, de paso, no cumplir con la promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

—No tengo nada, enserio —intentó sonar convincente, cosa que no logró, su pequeño tartamudeo quería decir todo lo contrario.

—Sé que tal vez nuestra relación de amistad no es tan cercana como para que confíes tanto en mí, pero aun así, soy tu amigo y me preocupas.

La sangre se le subió al rostro al escuchar el último comentario. Volvió a concentrarse en beber el café que minutos antes le había proporcionado el chico. Él la miró con dulzura.

—Tal vez preferirías contárselo a Maka.

_Maka, Maka, Maka_… ¡Ese era el nombre que menos quería escuchar en ese momento!

—Ustedes han sido amigas de toda la vida. Según tengo entendido, es casi tu hermana.

Chrona suspiró, era verdad lo que Kid acababa de decir. Maka Albarn había sido la hermana que nunca tuvo. Desde la primera vez en que se vieron de reojo en el jardín de infantes habían congeniado casi de inmediato, además, el hecho de que sus respectivos padres fueran amigos facilitaba demasiado las cosas. Incontables veces habían dormido en la misma cama, se habían bañado juntas, jugaron a las muñecas, se ayudaron mutuamente, lloraron sus penas, rieron sus alegrías. Todo era perfecto hasta…

"—_Estoy enamorada de él, amiga."_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La taza casi se le resbala de las manos, por lo cual tuvo que colocarla en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado. Tiritó nuevamente, pero esta vez no podía culpar al frío.

—Kid, yo… yo no puedo contarte nada.

—¿No confías en mi? —Su semblante se entristeció. Si es que era así, realmente le dolía.

—No es eso, es solo que… no puedo.

—¿Es tan grave?

Por supuesto que lo era, al menos para ella. Aquella noticia le derrumbó por completo, logrando que ella cayera en un abismo de tristeza del cual no podía salir. Todas sus ilusiones, sus sueños, sus planes, se esfumaron en cuanto su amiga, su casi hermana Maka, pronuncio aquellas palabras.

"—_Estoy enamorada de él, amiga… Estoy enamorada de Kid"_

En cuanto la escuchó decir aquello reprimió las ganas de llorar, y tuvo disfrazar su tristeza con una sonrisa. Sonrió para Maka, la abrazo y la estrechó con fuerza, felicitándola y dándole ánimos para que se animara a confesarse. Su mejor amiga no cabía de la felicidad. Le había contado que esas últimas semanas había pasado bastante tiempo de calidad junto al chico debido a un trabajo escolar que hicieron juntos. Le contó lo atento que era Kid, lo encantador y caballeroso que podía llegar a ser, y que le encantaba esa faceta.

Chrona estaba al tanto de las virtudes —así como los defectos — del joven Death. Lo había observado de cerca desde hace bastante tiempo, y aunque las palabras que cruzaban no eran demasiadas ni sus conversaciones tampoco eran tan profundas, podía presumir de conocerlo al derecho y al revés. ¿Por qué?

Porque ella también estaba enamorada de Kid.

Mas no dijo nada, no iba a arruinarle su felicidad a Maka. De cualquier forma, no valía la pena. Su amiga era encantadora, inteligente, bonita… jamás podría competir contra ella. Además, Maka y Kid eran amigos de más tiempo. Sumado a eso, participar en un triangulo amoroso sería desgastante, y más a sabiendas de que ya se había perdido la batalla desde el principio.

Maka le contaba con lujo de detalle cada una de las citas que Kid y ella tenían. Le contó como poco a poco su relación iba avanzando, incluso, Chrona recordaba el día en que Maka le informó que se habían besado por vez primera. En ese momento la envidió, ¿cuánto no daría ella por tan siquiera rozar la mano del chico? Pero luego de varias semanas de tortura, en los cuales su rubia amiga se dedicaba a matarla lentamente con cada uno de sus relatos, llegó lo peor: el noviazgo formal entre su mejor amiga y el chico que ella quería. Ese día, Chrona se sintió morir, mas no dijo nada, solo se mordió la lengua para no llorar, y con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazó a Maka fuertemente.

"—_Felicidades."_

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle luego de un arduo silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

Nunca se atrevería a confesarse y mucho menos luego de ello, ella adoraba a Maka, por lo tanto respetaría su relación con Kid. Aun cuando en los últimos meses las cosas no marcharan del todo bien en esa relación.

—¿Chrona?

Salió de su monólogo mental en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kid. El joven la miraba fijamente, su cercanía era demasiada, al grado de invadir el espacio personal de la chica. Al notar su incomodidad, se alejó hasta quedar al otro extremo del sofá. Chrona nunca creyó poder presenciar _esa_ imagen de Kid, por ello no podía creerse lo que sus ojos miraban.

Kid estaba sonrojado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Ahora fue su turno de preguntar, él solo carraspeó un poco volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

—Yo te pregunté primero —contraatacó.

Su semblante volvió a tornarse melancólico. No podía decir nada, no iba a soltarle algo como "aunque seas el novio de mi mejor amiga estoy enamorada de ti, ¿puedes creerlo?" por supuesto no haría eso. Comenzó a analizar cada rincón de la habitación, buscando algo con que distraerse, su vista se enfocó nuevamente en el fuego de la chimenea. Parecía que ardía con más intensidad.

—Mírame —exigió él, alzando levemente la voz al notarse ignorado. Ella parecía no prestarle atención. Era una falta de educación, lo sabía, pero lo que más le incomodaba era saber que ella no le miraba siquiera.

Por eso actuó de esa manera.

Acabó con la distancia que los separaba, acercándose peligrosamente a Chrona. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a que le mirara a los ojos. Ella parecía asustada, sus ojos azules comenzaron a temblar y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Tan rápido como se acercó se alejó de ella, avergonzado. Chrona seguía mirándole con esa misma expresión que estaba entre sorpresa y miedo, pero lo que Kid no se esperaba era que la chica… comenzara a llorar.

Era el llanto más desgarrador que jamás había escuchado, tanto que le dolía en el alma. No pensó en sus acciones, solo atino a envolverla entre sus brazos en un intento de consolarla. Ella le correspondió, aferrándose más a él y empapando su saco de lágrimas. Kid la atrajo más hacia sí, queriendo transmitirle paz y armonía, quería que dejara de llorar, que volviera a sonreír. Porque cuando sabía que Chrona lloraba, él se sentía morir.

Hacia la chica sentía varios sentimientos encontrados que iban desde la curiosidad hasta el cariño. Chrona era tímida, débil y manipulable, por ello sentía la fuerte necesidad de protegerla contra el mundo, quería ser su salvador, su príncipe azul —por más cursi que sonara—. Se sentía feliz al saberla cerca. No hacía falta hablarle, ni cruzar palabras si quiera, con solo mirarla, eso le alegraba el día.

Eso no le ocurría con ninguna de sus otras amigas, ni con Tsubaki, ni con Patty ni con Liz ni siquiera con Maka, a pesar de que era su novia. Solo con Chrona. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para saber la razón de aquello, pero era preferible dejar eso de lado. No arruinaría su amistad con Chrona por aquel sentimiento, que quizá no era correspondido.

Tenía claro la relación entre Chrona y Maka. Eran, como él mismo había dicho hacia unos minutos atrás, casi como hermanas. Chrona jamás lastimaría a Maka, ni viceversa. No podía destruir esa amistad, ese vinculo, menos por una tontería así.

La relación con Maka no estaba en su mejor momento, eso lo tenía claro. Si analizaba las cosas, el había aceptado relacionarse con Albarn por el hecho de que, en cierta forma, era conveniente. Sus respectivos padres eran amigos, trabajaban en la misma empresa y mantenían varios negocios juntos, eran socios; el noviazgo entre Maka y él les convenía en sobremanera, incluso recordaba una charla con su padre en la cual de forma indirecta le planteó la idea del matrimonio.

Dejó atrás esas cavilaciones en su mente y volvió a enfocarse en su invitada.

—Dime que te sucede —suplicó —, dímelo.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz, jamás. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba desahogarse ¡con quien fuera! Se aferró un poco más a él, antes de soltar la verdad.

—Hoy tienes una cita con Maka, ¿verdad? —cambió el tema de forma drástica, tomando por sorpresa a Kid, este asintió.

—Dentro de media hora.

—Deberías prepararte, a Maka no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Kid la miró sorprendido. El tono de voz que empleó Chrona no era habitual en ella, incluso noto cierto deje de molestia en sus palabras. Antes de siquiera poder preguntar, ella se adelantó.

—Maka te quiere.

Kid no pareció entender del todo. Para empezar, ¿por qué decía eso?

—Eso ya lo sé —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Siempre habla de ti, y… a ella le afecta la situación actual.

—Supongo que te ha contado.

Chrona asintió.

—Me dijo que has estado distante con ella, y que ahora eres más frío de lo normal. Maka cree que has dejado de quererla porque estas interesado en alguien más —Chrona clavó sus ojos azules en los dorados de Kid, él nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan decidida —. ¿Acaso ya no la quieres? —preguntó.

—No es eso, es solo que… yo —esa era la primera vez que Chrona lo escuchaba nervioso. Kid no era de las personas que balbuceaban al hablar, siempre sonaba seguro de sí mismo —, yo quiero mucho a Maka pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Le animó a continuar.

—Nos hemos desviado del tema. Tú eres la que debería responderme, yo pregunté primero.

Chrona despegó la vista del chico. Creía que Kid ya se había olvidado del tema, pero al parecer no era así. Él la notó incomoda, tal vez había sido bastante agresivo. El sonido que producía la chimenea era lo único que se escuchaba ya que a ninguno de los dos le salían las palabras, por más que quisieran decirse algo. Kid fue quien rompió con la tensa atmosfera.

—Tu ropa aun sigue húmeda —señaló el uniforme aun empapado de Chrona —. ¿No quieres tomar un baño?

—No gracias.

—¿Te das cuenta de algo? —Dijo de pronto el chico, a lo que ella le miró curiosa —. Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido, aunque no nos hemos dicho nada en realidad. Nunca hablas mucho, pero ahora que hemos podido conversar, me ha agradado hacerlo.

—¿E-enserio?

—Por supuesto. Me gusta estar contigo —mencionó como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese un comentario de lo más casual.

No necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para saber que estaba ruborizada. Kid se acercó hasta ella, acabando con la distancia entre ambos. Colocó su mano en la frente de la chica. Para Chrona, Kid estaba demasiado cerca, de seguro su cara debías estar aún más roja que el corbatín del uniforme.

—Disculpa, pensé que tenías fiebre —dijo sin retirarse ni un milímetro de ella —. No me gustaría que enfermaras.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, realmente estaba nerviosa. Nunca había mantenido tanto contacto físico con nadie, menos con un chico.

—Perdón.

Dicho eso se retiró un poco. Chrona se sintió decepcionada. Su mente logró despejarse unos instantes, fue cuando lo recordó.

_Maka…_

—Tienes que ir a tu cita con Maka —le dijo elevando levemente su tono de voz —. Ya debe estar esperándote.

Antes de que Chrona se levantara del sofá, Kid la retuvo. Agachó la mirada, ocultándola tras el flequillo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él no le diría nada bueno.

—Voy a terminar con Maka —ya era hora de confesar la verdad, necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima—. Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Era verdad. Todas las suposiciones de Maka eran de verdad. ¡Kid la engañaba! ¡Había estado jugando con ella! ¡Con su amiga! Una rabia, completamente desconocida para ella, la invadió. Se zafó de los brazos del chico y le miró de forma acusadora, casi reclamándole con la mirada. Kid jamás la había visto de esa manera.

—Entonces Maka tenía razón —dijo secamente —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella te quiere.

Ahora que sabía que Kid terminaría con Maka, se supondría que tendría que estar feliz, mas no podía. Sentía pena por su amiga y a la vez pena por sí misma. Kid quería a alguien más, alguien que no era Maka, pero tampoco era ella.

Kid volvió a apresarla, sujetándola de cada muñeca para que no pudiera escapar. Comenzaron a forcejear. A pesar de ser tan delgada y parecer débil, Chrona le daba batalla. Empezó a perder la paciencia —algo poco usual en él—. Apretó el agarre y la acercó más a él. Sus rostros se rozaron, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

_Era embriagante_

Al tenerla tan cerca, al poder perderse en la intensidad de la mirada azul de la chica, Kid ya no tuvo dudas. Quería arriesgarse, a sabiendas de lo que podía perder. A pesar del riesgo que corría, de que sabía que lo más probable era que ella lo rechazara ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Por primera vez quería hacer algo descabellado, arriesgado, sentír verdadera adrenalina. Dejaría atrás la imagen de chico modelo y correcto solo para sincerarse con Chrona… y con él mismo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Chrona se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que sus cuencas oculares se lo permitieron. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kid enamorado… de ella? Eso debía ser un sueño, una mala jugada de su subconsciente. Pero no. El aliento de Kid, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el agarre de sus manos, todo se sentía tan real. Abrió la boca, quería decir tantas cosas, pero al final no lograba hilar algo coherente.

—Ya sabía que no me corresponderías, es una locura. Pero no pude evitarlo… te quiero.

—Yo… yo… yo tamb…

No pudo terminar su frase, los labios de Kid apresaron los suyos. Era apenas un roce, el tacto era tan delicado que apenas era perceptible, pero para ella era como besar el cielo. Cuando apenas cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en la sensación, el mágico momento había terminado. Kid se alejó de ella. Se encontraba sonrojado.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —se disculpó.

—De hecho me… me gustó —él la miró fijamente, temía haber escuchado mal, pero al ver aquella _simétrica _sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la joven supo que era verdad.

La soltó de las muñecas y llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla, Chrona cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto. Poco a poco la distancia volvió a acortarse, sus labios volvieron a fundirse, pero esta vez, de una forma más arrebatada. Ambos movían sus labios con desenfreno —ella de una forma más torpe— como si quisieran devorarse.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró cuando se alejó unos centímetros de la boca del chico, la cual volvió a apresar segundos después.

El beso ya no era tímido e inexperto, ahora era más atrevido y demandante. Pero de pronto, Chrona _la_ recordó. Se separó bruscamente de Kid, él la miró extrañado.

—Maka… —fue lo único que atino a decir.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, inundando sus fosas nasales del aroma de la joven. Chrona sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto y que estaba traicionando a Maka, su mejor amiga. Pero cuando intentó alejarse, los brazos de Kid se lo impidieron. Intentó zafarse de varias maneras, pero lo único que provocó fue que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en la alfombra, con Kid encima de ella. Afortunadamente el golpe no dolió demasiado, pero logro aturdirla un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que encontró fue la mirada dorada de chico, la misma que le había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. No podía negarlo, se sentía dichosa a pesar de que su felicidad era a costa de la de su amiga.

Kid volvió a acercarse. A esa estancia, era incapaz de meditar sus acciones. Al diablo con su apellido, al diablo la moral, la decencia y la misma Maka. Ya tenía dieciocho años, tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiese, lo que deseara… y lo que quería era besar a Chrona, una y otra y otra vez.

—Ma… Maka —balbuceó ella.

_Al demonio con Maka Albarn._

Ahora, en ese momento, ella era primero. Pensaría en si misma antes que en su amiga. ¿Qué si Maka estaba esperando a Kid en Death Buck's? ¡Que importaba! Kid la quería a ella, no a Maka. Aunque sabía que no era correcto, y que quizá se arrepentiría al día siguiente, no deseaba que acabara. Adoraba esa forma de besar, tan prohibida… tan excitante.

_Porque ahora eran solo él y ella._

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con una decadencia más lenta. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en Chrona y su cercanía. Ella siempre fue reservada, en especial con él, y ahora el momento le parecía tan irreal que deseaba atesorar cada segundo en su mente. Tal vez jamás volvería a repetirse.

Quería disfrutarla, saborearla, y pronto sus labios comenzaron a actuar por cuenta propia. Descendió hasta el cuello de la chica, dando suaves besos en cada centímetro de piel que estaba expuesta. Chrona suspiraba ante el contacto, la sensación era agradable y ¡era Kid quien se la proporcionaba! Eso era lo mejor del asunto. Pero en cuanto notó que el camino de besos comenzaba a bajar aún más le detuvo bruscamente.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó. Chrona se veía confundida, pero también estaba increíblemente sonrojada. Se veía adorable a sus ojos.

—Bueno… yo… es que es algo… pronto.

—Tienes razón, me dejé llevar.

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero no se esperaba tal acción de ella. Lo tomó de la corbata y lo jaló hasta ella. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ahora realmente parecía un tomate humano.

—Nunca lo he hecho —confesó en voz baja, Kid solo fue capaz de oírla debido a que estaban cara a cara —. Me da miedo.

—Yo… tampoco lo he hecho.

—¿Entonces deberíamos… hacerlo, no crees?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Chrona sería capaz de proponer _eso_, para empezar ella era tímida, nerviosa, callada… ¡una chica así nunca propondría nada parecido! Pero al verla no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía delicada y tierna, la pregunta en cuestión era: ¿sería él capaz de hacerlo?

No necesito pensarlo demasiado, su rostro ya estaba asintiendo.

—Seré cuidadoso.

Ella sonrió. Para él esa fue la invitación esperada. Desabrochó el corbatín de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar el saco del uniforme. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, prefería enfocar la vista en la prenda. Luego de eso, la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, y con ambas manos quito el molesto saco. Su atención fue enfocada en la camisa blanca de la joven, nuevamente había botones y como la vez anterior comenzó a desabotonarlos. Uno a uno, poco a poco, realmente se volvía un tanto molesto. Aquella camisa blanca también termino en el suelo, dejando su torso únicamente protegido por el sostén.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó aun sin poder mirarla a la cara —. Podríamos ir a otro lado, tal vez a mi habitación. Sería más cómodo.

—Y-yo estoy bien así.

—El suelo es un lugar incómodo.

—Está bien, me gusta el lugar.

No quiso seguir insistiendo, tal vez si le diera a Chrona la mínima oportunidad de huir ella terminaría arrepintiéndose, no iba a arriesgarse. El comenzó a deshacerse también de sus prendas, para su sorpresa, la chica desvió el rostro y terminó dándole la espalda. Rió un poco ante sus acciones. Aún cuando quisiese aparentar seguridad, Chrona estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Cuando su torso hubo quedado desnudo, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca, pero su sorpresa aumentó aun más cuando el desabrochó el sostén, provocando que cayera hasta el suelo. Por inercia, solo pudo atinar a cubrirse el pecho. Era vergonzoso, demasiado. Y la situación se volvió aún más bochornosa cuando él comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta su diminuto busto. Comenzó a dar suaves masajes, las caricias eran encantadoras. Y sumado a esa sensación se había unido la de los delicados besos que impartía él en su cuello.

El calor que proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea no podía compararse a lo que comenzaba a sentir en ese momento. Sonidos extraños comenzaron a salir de su boca, no recordaba haberlos hecho alguna vez. Kid no ayudaba demasiado, seguí proporcionándole aquellas caricias que le hacían perder la razón. El calor comenzó a acumularse en una zona en especial, entre sus piernas. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma de tan solo pensarlo. Sintió incomodidad en aquella parte de su anatomía, dolía, pero de una forma extrañamente agradable, además comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso. Solo atino a cerrar lo más que podía las piernas, en un intento de que aquella sensación disminuyera.

El hecho de que Kid continuara de esa manera no mejoraba nada, y mucho menos cuando comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones. Se sobresaltó, era algo que nunca había experimentado y siendo honesta consigo misma, no le agradaba del todo la sensación.

—N-no me gusta… —le dijo con la voz entrecortada, él detuvo la acción. Al parecer lo concejos que daban sus amigos acerca de "como complacer a una mujer" no eran del todo ciertos.

Volvió a retomar el ritmo anterior, solo acariciando de forma lenta y con parsimonia, al parecer eso agradaba a Chrona, ya que solo suspiraba y se revolvía entre sus brazos.

Giró el cuerpo de la chica hasta tenerla frente a él. El rostro de Chrona era un poema, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, en ellos había cierto deje de preocupación y nerviosismo, pero aún así, su sonrisa demostraba que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Comenzó a recostarla delicadamente en el suelo, casi como si temiera que se fuese a caer. Al sentir el contacto de la alfombra con su espalda desnuda tiritó levemente, pero el frío que sintió fue remplazado por el nerviosismo de saber que el chico la estaba viendo… sin camisa ¡y sin sostén! Se tapó con los brazos para evadir la mirada de Kid. No estaba segura del porque lo hacía, a final de cuantas, él ya _las_ había tocado, pero eso no evitaba que se avergonzara por ello. Él le retiró los brazos para poder seguir apreciando el panorama, estaba sorprendido, Chrona realmente era bastante plana pero no por ello dejaba de ser bonita a sus ojos. Además tenía algo que compensaba su falta de pecho.

—Te ves bonita así —soltó de pronto, haciendo que Chrona casi se desmayara por el comentario.

—¡K-Kid!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Eres bastante simétrica.

Ella sonrió, simetría era igual a belleza en el extraño lenguaje de Death the Kid. Podría decirse que era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

—Tú también eres… simétrico —dijo para sorpresa de él.

—¡No! Yo soy una escoria asimétrica que no mere… —antes de que cayera en alguno de sus usuales ataques de simetría, Chrona se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Se sorprendía de su propia actitud, pero aún así era preferible soltarse un poco a tener que aguantar los delirios del chico.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el momento. Chrona volvió a recostarse sin saber qué hacer con exactitud, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, esperando alguna acción de chico. Pronto, las manos de Kid comenzaron a recorrer las piernas de la joven, solo las yemas de sus dedos las tocaban, no se atrevía a hacer nada más. Tomó una de las calcetas y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, al retirarla, volvió a recorrer la pierna desnuda de Chrona, era realmente suave y tersa. Retiró de igual manera la otra calceta —ya que no era simétrico que solo tuviera una puesta—. Sus ojos se posaron en la falda. Descubrió que había un pequeño cierre en el costado izquierdo. Bajó la cremallera y tiró de la falda hasta que esta termino fuera del cuerpo de la chica.

Nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, esta vez de una forma un tanto más atrevida. Subía y bajaba desde los muslos hasta las rodillas, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y el calor que estas emanaban. Las caricias lo llevaron a adentrarse entre sus muslos, topándose con la única prende que le impedía ver con totalidad la desnudez de la chica: las bragas. Sus manos se adentraron hasta ese lugar de forma lenta, como si temiera que Chrona lo reprendiera. Ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico, y cerró las piernas de manera un tanto brusca. Ya había abierto los ojos pero en cuanto Kid volteo a verla desvió la mirada.

—Esto es nuevo para mí —se justificó —. No sé lidiar con esto.

—Yo tampoco sé, pero me gustaría aprender —aprovechando su distracción, comenzó a separarle las piernas, Chrona se dio cuenta de ello, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo nada por detenerlo —. Te dije que sería cuidadoso ¿no? —Ella asintió — Entonces confía en mí.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Prefería no ver nada, solo sentir. Kid volvió a deslizar su mano entre las piernas de la chica sintiendo el calor que comenzaba a desprenderse. Poco a poco se deshizo de la prenda y la arrojó a un punto inexacto de la habitación. Quedo estupefacto. Nunca había contemplado una imagen tan excitante como la que ahora yacía frente a sus ojos. Chrona, completamente desnuda, húmeda, y a su merced. Aun estando un tanto inseguro de sus acciones, adentro su dedo índice en el interior de la chica. Era una sensación realmente increíble. Dentro estaba cálido, húmedo y las paredes vaginales de Chrona ejercían presión en su dedo de una forma exquisita. Comenzó a moverlo un poco, estando al pendiente de las reacciones que ella tendría.

Chrona comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, además se retorcía en el suelo; se mordía el labio inferior para no comenzar a gritar, pero le era imposible mantener la boca cerrada. Sus caderas se movían de una forma desigual y extraña, además comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias inentendibles para el oído del chico. Kid introdujo un segundo dedo. Ella gritó de placer, su cadera se levantó del suelo, y abrió los ojos de forma brusca. Sus miradas se encontraron. Chrona le miraba de forma expectante mientras el continuaba con el movimiento de su mano, aun no tenía un ritmo claro pero comenzaba a encontrarlo. La respiración de ella se encontraba desigual, y Kid, debido a lo erótico de la escena, comenzaba a sentir una leve incomodidad en sus pantalones.

—Es tan… extraño.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó seductoramente, su tono de voz adquiría un ápice de falsa desilusión.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Un caballero siempre procura el bienestar de una dama.

Si la situación fuese distinta, Chrona hubiera comenzado a carcajear. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de caballerosidad en ese momento? Una suave risita salió de sus labios, un tanto ronca debido al momento. Kid al verla movió sus dedos otra vez, de una forma mucho más rápida, haciendo que la risa de ella parara y fuese remplazada por sus gemidos.

—¿De qué ríes? —Cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—De… tu caba… caballerosidad —respondió entre gemidos —. Es raro que intentes ser un caballero en un momento así.

—Tienes razón —su mano se movía con desenfrenó, haciéndola gritar de placer —. Olvidaré esa faceta mía, de cualquier forma, tu también dejaste atrás a "la chica tímida".

—Ajá —su voz se desvanecía. Ya no era capaz de hilar ninguna frase coherente —. Sigue… —pidió, aunque se sentía avergonzada, les gustaba experimentar esa sensación. No deseaba que terminara.

Obedeció, aunque pronto hacer eso no fue suficiente. Necesitaba sentir placer, no solo otorgarlo, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a Chrona a medias. Al parecer, usar los dedos —otro consejo de sus amigos, al fin uno sirvió— había sido una gran idea, pero necesitaba más.

Retiró su mano de aquel lugar. Al sacarla ella solo soltó un largo gemido. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, nunca le había sido tan difícil hacerlo. Chrona le dirigió una mirada rápida, se mentiría a sí misma si dijese que no le molestó el que Kid dejará de tocarla, pero su rostro volvía a enrojecer al observar como el chico se despojaba de su ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron al observar _eso, _jamás había visto uno y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si _aquello_ cabría en ella. Desvió la mirada en cuanto el volvió a posicionarse encima de ella, concentró su atención en el fuego de la chimenea.

Kid la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a que le mirara. Sus ojos demostraban preocupación, y en cierta forma le entendía. Según sabía para una mujer era dolorosa la primera vez, pero él jamás le haría daño. "Seré cuidadoso", se lo había prometido, no le iba a fallar.

—¿Crees que duela mucho? —Sabía que él no podría darle una respuesta exacta, pero necesitaba sentirse reconfortada.

—No sé —Kid depositó un suave beso en sus labios, y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con su mano izquierda —. De cualquier modo, si te duele mucho, dímelo y me detengo.

—¿Y si se atora? —Se sonrojó ante el inocente comentario de la chica, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no pasará, nunca he escuchado que algo así suceda. Tu solo relájate.

Volvió a abrirle las piernas, acariciándolas lentamente. Se posicionó entre estas. Chrona comenzó a removerse nerviosa, eso impedía que el atinará el lugar donde debía entrar. Volvió a mirarla, ella se veía más temerosa que antes. La tomó de la cadera para que se quedara en un solo lugar. Escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de ella, al parecer se estaba infundiendo valor. Pronto, dejó de moverse y lo dejó continuar libremente. Sin perder tiempo, posicionó su miembro entre las piernas de ella, rozando apenas la intimidad, Chrona gimió ante el poco contacto, eso le animó a comenzar a entrar.

Solo se le ocurría una palabra para describir aquello: exquisito. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Mirar una película pornográfica o recurrir a la masturbación —porque Oh sí, hasta Death the Kid sucumbía a esos pequeños placeres— no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Las paredes vaginales de Chrona apretaban fuertemente su miembro, y la humedad de la cavidad le permitía deslizarse con facilidad. Todo era perfecto, hasta que se topó con una barrera. Sabía lo que era, y sabía lo que pasaría si la atravesaba. Por un momento su mente divagó, una vez que se adentrará por completo significaría que había arrebatado su virginidad a la chica, algo tan intimo de ella que había compartido con él. Era afortunado.

No era momento para dudas, y perdiendo la poca caballerosidad que se suponía que conservaba, embistió fuertemente. La pequeña tela se rompió, Chrona enterró las uñas en su espalda, y el mágico momento se tensó.

El único sonido que inundaba la habitación era el de la rápida respiración de la chica. Era extraño, sentir _algo_ en esa parte de su cuerpo. Era caliente, duro, y aunque en un principio se sentía bien, ahora se arrepentía de haber sentido placer. Dolió y mucho, tal vez mañana no podría caminar cómodamente. Los minutos pasaban, y ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro. La punzante sensación desaparecía con lentitud, apenas era casi perceptible. Estaba agradecida, no hubiera podido soportar durante mucho. Notaba lo tensó que se encontraba el cuerpo del chico encima suyo, debía encontrarse impaciente, pero lo haría esperar un poco más. Él también debía sufrir un poco ¿no?

—¿Sabes? Si… siento como late —soltó de pronto, captando la atención de su compañero.

—¿Eh?

—Late muy fuerte… y rápido.

—Es un dialogo muy extraño, Chrona.

Los comentarios sin malicia de la chica solo lograban acrecentar lo erótico de la situación. A final de cuantas, tener sexo con una chica tímida vestida de colegiala era una fantasía concurrida en la mayoría de los hombres, al menos lo era en Kid. Y el hecho de haber podido cumplir ese deseo y con la chica que quería era gratificante.

_Pero lo que sucedía entre los dos iba más allá de solo sexo…_

—Lo sé, p-pero… yo.

—¿Me puedo mover?

Ella asintió torpemente, esperando que lo siguiente ya no doliera. Kid salió poco a poco, volviéndose a deleitar con la sensación de las paredes húmedas apresando su miembro. Al estar fuera otra vez, volvió a entrar lentamente, arrancándole gemidos a la chica y a él mismo. Volvió a repetir aquella acción, pero esta vez, la penetró más rápido. El vaivén iba en aumento. El salía y entraba, salía y entraba aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Chrona comenzó a ayudarle, en un intento de sentir más, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones. Su mano se aferró a la alfombra, tomándola con fuerza. El placer que sentía en esos momentos era inigualable, lo único que quería era aumentar aquella sensación.

No lograron acompasarse el uno al otro. Kid se detuvo por un momento, tomándola de las caderas. Ella gruño levemente, pero al sentir el cálido aliento del chico rozar su oído solo pudo volver a suspirar.

—Al mismo tiempo, debe ser simétrico.

No entendió del todo, solo le seguiría. Kid volvió a moverse. Se adentró en ella nuevamente, y con un leve movimiento de caderas Chrona logró llevar el ritmo. "la simetría ante todo" no supo porque, pero esa frase del chico llegó a su cabeza de la nada. Era increíble que aun mantuviera su pequeña obsesión aun en momentos como ese. Pero daba buenos resultados.

_Entrar…_

_Salir… _

_Entrar… _

_Salir..._

Ya no podía reprimir sus gritos. Se abrazó a la espalda del chico, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Kid le elevó las piernas, de esa forma las penetraciones eran más sencillas y un poco más profundas. Para esa estancia, no se sabía donde terminaba el cuerpo de él ni donde comenzaba el de ella. Ya no importaba nada ni nadie. No importaba el hecho de que Kid hubiese dejado plantada a Maka en Death Buck's, tampoco el que el señor Death pudiese llegar en cualquier momento —lo cual Kid dudaba ya que su padre trabajaba hasta tarde— y mucho menos importaba la golpiza que el hermano de Chrona, Ragnarok, podría propinarle si se llegara a enterar de que desvirgó a su santa e inmaculada hermana.

En lo único que podía concentrarse era en el vaivén que ambos mantenían, que les hacía perder la razón.

—¡Ah! —gimió de pronto —. K-Kid, por… favor.

—Abraza mi cintura con las piernas.

Ella asintió e hizo lo que pidió.

—Te… quiero —susurró Kid de pronto.

—Yo… también.

—Luego de esto, t-terminaré con Ma… Maka —mencionó entrecortadamente —. Dime… ¿te gustaría ser… mi novia?

—Q-qué extraño m-momento para pedirlo… además r-recuerda que Maka es mi a-amiga.

—Dime que…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal. Miró a la chica fijamente, su cabello rosa estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor, su rostro estaba ruborizado y una encantadora sonrisa surcaba sus labios, él debía estar en las mismas condiciones. Sabía que era el final, y al parecer ella lo intuía también, ya que se aferró más a él.

Pronto lo sintió. Su pene crispo y sintió desfallecerse. Derramó su semen. Salió de ella lo más rápido que pudo, manchando la alfombra en el proceso. Chrona se encontraba con la respiración agotada. Parecía que algo hubiese explotado en su interior y que aquel dolor acaparó todo su cuerpo, pero el dolor no era incomodo, al contrario, parecía que la habían elevado al cielo y luego hubiese caído lentamente, como una pluma cuando es lanzada al aire.

Kid se acostó a un lado de ella, relajando su respiración. La habitación se había inundado de un extraño aroma, afuera seguía lloviendo y el fuego continuaba ardiendo de forma intensa. Una leve sonrisa surco su rostro al ver a la chica que estaba en peores condiciones que él, se veía más agotada. Ella se colocó de costado, y él hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos frente a frente. Kid volvió a acariciarle la mejilla de forma dulce, no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Chrona y él habían intimado, y vaya de qué forma… ¡y en qué lugar!

—Kid —le llamó de repente. Clavó sus azules ojos en los de él —. Ya no tengo frío.

Rió. Nunca creyó que luego de tener actividad sexual una pareja comenzara a hablar sobre su temperatura corporal. Ambos eran bastante extraños.

La contempló por un momento más. Realmente lucia hermosa, a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones, pero algo que siempre amaría de Chrona era la sonrisa, tímida y apenas visible, que le regalaba. Sin duda alguna, eso fue lo que le enamoró.

—Luego de esto ya no podremos ser amigos… ¿verdad Chrona? —Ella asintió —. Mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Lo meditó unos segundos. Sabía que la respuesta que diera decidiría todo. Sabía que perdería una amistad si aceptaba, pero también tenía claro que si lo rechazaba se arrepentiría toda su vida. No necesito pensarlo más. La respuesta era clara y sencilla.

Lo besó.

No se necesitaba una respuesta verbal, las acciones demostraban todo.

_Eso ambos lo acababan de experimentar._

* * *

**Y bien… ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo, un asco? Realmente no sé cómo pude escribirlo, pero lo hecho… hecho esta. Solo espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**En l mayoría de lemon que he leído sobre la pareja, hacen a Chrona muy, como decirlo, muy miedosa. Intente conservar su escancia tímida pero que, debido al momento, tuvo que dejarla de lado. Ojalá no haya quedado muy OC.**

**Si tiene buena recepción, también publicaré la contraparte de SoulxMaka (pues que pensaron, no podía dejar a Maka así).**

**Bien, me despido, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

_**¿Review?**_

**Escuchando **_Epifanía _**de **_LODVG **(XD)**_


End file.
